The Last Lullaby
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: Frollo knew. He knew that when his time came someone else would take his place, so he takes it upon himself to choose his own replacement. Claude Frollo pushes his knowledge and lawful ways onto his apprentice, Nadia. But how can she take his place when she's in awe of those he hates most? Clopin/OC.
1. Chapter I

Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, only a few OC's I may decide to throw in. The rest belong to the writers/creators of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. I also do now own the 'Lullaby' song used in this story, I fell in love with the song after watching 'Prince of Egypt' which is why I decided to use it.

Quick Author's Note: Hi readers! Firstly, would like to thank you all for taking a look at this fic...means a lot. Secondly, this story will take place during the first film, so you will be seeing a lot of scenes from the movie. I've also read the original version of this story, though, and while this story won't be as serious and depressing as that one, I've decided to throw in some characters from there into my story.

~ This is a Clopin/OC story, but it will NOT be one of those 'Mary-Sue' stories...at least I hope to god it won't be. They won't meet straight away and I'm hoping it'll be different to other stories I've read.

~ Link to OC's appearance is on profile.

~ I've decided to throw some French into the story, since it _is_ set in Paris, but there will be translations at the bottom of the page, just so no one gets confused on what everyone's saying.

Anyway, Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can. It would mean a lot.

* * *

 _~ Chapter I_ ~

 _"Hurry little one,"_

 _Kisaiya ran as fast as she could, trying to ignore the ache in her arms and legs as she did so. She could clearly see the towers of Notre Dame and knew if she could get there quickly enough, she and her babies would be safe._

 _She could hear the pounding of hooves getting louder and knew she had to run faster. But, as she glanced down at her daughter, a feeling of dread washed over her; They wouldn't make it. The infants legs were much too small and it was clear to see the little one was getting tired, but Kisaiya couldn't let Frollo get his hands on either one of her babies; She'd rather die than let it happen._

 _"Stop gypsy!"_

 _Kisaiya quickened and made a sharp turn, struggling to carry her new-born and keep a firm grasp on her young daughter. She immediately spotted the large Cathedral a few paces ahead._

 _"Not much further," she reassured her little girl._

 _Kisaiya pounded on the large, wooden doors of Notre Dame. "Sanctuary! We need sanctuary!" She yelled. She looked back quickly and found Frollo had caught up to them._

 _"Momma,"_

 _Kisaiya looked down at her eldest child and her eyes began to water. She kneeled, her baby still in her arms, and spoke softly. "Nadia, stay here, I will come back for you." While Frollo would most definitely have her burned or hanged, she could only hope that he'd show mercy towards her daughter._

 _"B-but momma,"_

 _Kisaiya turned away before her daughter could finish and ran again. But this time, she wasn't as lucky. Frollo easily closed in on her, him having the advantage of riding a horse. He quickly grabbed hold of her sons blanket and yanked hard, kicking Kisaiya back as he did so._

 _From a small distance, the young girl watched as her mother struggled fiercely against the man attempting to take her baby-brother, only to fall and stop moving all together a few short moments later._

 _"M-momma," Nadia sniffled. She couldn't understand why her mother wasn't moving, why she hadn't gotten back up and fought back against the evil man._

 _"Oh child,"_

 _Nadia jumped and turned, shuffling away on her backside as she faced the strange man. He was much larger than the one who'd hurt her mother, and his eyes showed kindness._

 _"Momma," Nadia muttered once again, looking out towards the steps._

 _When the strange man knelt down and took her into his arms, Nadia willingly latched onto his neck, refusing to let go._

 _"Stop!" The archdeacon cried, making the young girl in his arms jump._

 _"This is an unholy demon, I am sending it back to hell." Frollo replied simply, drawing the baby away from the well._

 _"See, there, the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame." Archdeacon sang, kneeling down next to the gypsy woman, whose blood now stained the steps to his cathedral._

 _"I am guiltless. She ran. I pursued." Frollo shrugged._

 _"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame,"_

 _Frollo glared down at the holy man. "My conscience is clear."_

 _"You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm. But you never can run, nor hide what you've done, from the eyes," the archdeacon pointed to the holy statues on the outside of the cathedral. "The very eyes of Notre Dame!"_

 _Frollo stared at the statues, worrying thoughts filling his mind. The eyes, they seemed to stare down into his soul and condemn him, judge him. "What must I do?" He asked the archdeacon._

 _"Care for the child, raise it as your own." The archdeacon replied. He'd since put down the young girl and instead picked up the body of her mother, ready to take her into the cathedral._

 _"I am to be saddled with this misshapen...very well. But let him live with you in your church." Frollo suggested._

 _"Live here? Where?" The archdeacon asked, looking up at his beloved church._

 _"Anywhere. Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see. The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be, of use to me."_

 _"He may live in the church, but you must take care of the child. Clothe him, feed him, teach him." The archdeacon demanded._

 _Frollo waved a hand. "Of course, of course. But you, what will you do with the gypsy whores daughter?" He looked directly at the young girl. She sat on the cold, snow covered ground, sobbing into her little hands._

 _"I've not yet decided," The archdeacon admitted, his heart filled with sadness at the sight of her._

 _"Let me take her, I could use another maid in the Palace of Justice." Frollo offered, his mind spinning with ideas; She could be of great use to him._

 _"Very well, but do not harm her." The archdeacon warned, "she is an innocent."_

 _Frollo merely nodded and the archdeacon entered his church, the gypsy's body in his arms. Meanwhile, Frollo stared down at the infant girl, who had since stopped her idiotic cries._

 _"You, come here." He demanded and she approached. While the thought of having a young girl to watch over irritated him, he knew that maybe, just maybe, she could be the one to take his place when he passed; He would not let his imbecile of a brother take over._

 _"What is your name?" He asked._

 _"N-Nadia." She stuttered, her dark green eyes shining with tears._

 _"You're coming with me." He informed. She nodded and he quickly reached out an arm, grasping her dress and pulling her up onto the horse._

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I know it's short, but it was just to kick-start the story. And just a heads up, this will not be one of those stories where Frollo feels lustful towards the OC.


	2. Chapter II

Quick Author's Note:

Hi readers! Would like to say a quick thank-you to those who reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot. And I hope you enjoy this one.

Just a quick heads-up! Not all the chapters in this story will be Italics, it'll only be that way until we reach the present day in the story, where all the interesting things will take place.

All the translations that take place in this story will be put in English at the end of the chapter. I should also throw out that I do not speak French (Unfortunately. it's a beautiful language) and I'm using google-translate. So if there are any French speaking people reading this, I apologise if I get it wrong.

Don't forget to Review, Favourite, or Follow if you like this story. Thanks!

* * *

 _~...Chapter II...~  
~...Six Years Later...~  
_

 _"Nadia! Get back here!"_

 _Paris was full of life that day. With the Festival of Fools being held that very day, the citizens of the city were preparing themselves. Shop owners put out as much of their stock as they could, knowing that many folk, rick and poor, would be in the centre. Though everyone knew that the dress-makers and fabric sellers would be making the most money that day, what with everyone creating costumes and masks for their annual celebrations._

 _Adalene, an old, greying woman, ran through the streets, struggling to keep a close eye on the nine year-old girl she'd been hired to take care of; Which was easier said than done._

 _As an infant, little Nadia had been easy enough to watch over. All she need was to be fed, clothed, and taught the ways of a proper lady. But as she grew...well, things became a little difficult. She always wanted to go out into the city, to see the sights Paris had to offer. It seemed the little one loathed being indoors and was at her happiest when outside. The only problem for Adalene was Nadia's impatience; She would never stay in one place. And, since Adalene was growing old and wrinkled, she found it hard to keep up with the little girl._

 _"Nadia!" She shouted once more, hoping the little one would slow and wait for her; Her hopes were demolished._

 _"Hurry Adalene!" Nadia called back, swiftly rushing through the gaps between moving bodies._

 _Nadia laughed at the woman she knew as her 'nanny' and carried on. Adalene would find her eventually; She always did. And Nadia would never let her worry, despite the old woman's nagging and boring lessons Nadia had grown to love her as though she were her own mother; Someone Nadia could barely remember. When the word 'mother' was brought up, Nadia could not see a face in her mind, though she did hear a voice in her ears. It was a beautiful voice, soft and caring, humming or singing a lovely lullaby._

 _As she neared Notre Dame, Nadia slowed to a stop. Though she loved being outside on any other day, her spirits were raised more on the day of the Festival. On that day, Paris wouldn't be as dark and boring as it usually was. It was bright and full of eye-catching colours. Everyone seemed happy, no matter who they were, and on that day status didn't completely matter, people mixed with people, and that was what she loved about it._

 _The music started and Nadia knew the festival was about to begin, but she couldn't see anything. She was only little, and many citizens had shown up to see the festival. Nadia tried to push her way through the crowd, but still she couldn't see._

 _"Nadia, there you are."_

 _Nadia looked back to see Adalene. The nanny sighed in relief and grasped Nadia's hand._

 _"I can't see!" Nadia exclaimed exasperatedly._

 _Adalene laughed and said, "Come here," she knelt down and took Nadia into her arms, balancing the nine year-old on her hip. "There, better?"_

 _"Yes," Nadia smiled. She couldn't see the parade as well as those stood near the front, but she could see enough to satisfy her; For now._

 _The parade was wonderful, and Nadia was sure it was her favourite part. The gypsies sang and danced, though she was sure the gypsies ran the entire parade. They were the most colourful, amusing, and interesting people Nadia had ever seen!.It didn't matter that her guardian, Sir Frollo, told her that they were abominations, that they were thieves and would corrupt the minds of the innocent should they have the chance. She didn't see what he spoke of. All she saw were people, people that were always happy and always entertaining the peasants and rich folk of Paris. Were they really so evil?_

 _"Regarde, Nadia, there is Lord Frollo." Adalene whispered in her ear, pointing._

 _Nadia looked to see her guardian sat on a small stage, one that showed he was of high power, and she rolled her eyes. The festival was for people to communicate with others, for people to forget their high-status for one day, so Frollo creating his own stand to sit on was going against all of that._

 _"Why does he do that?" Nadia asked, tearing her eyes away to look at Adalene._

 _"Do what, ma chère?" Adalede narrowed her eyes in confusion._

 _"Sit up there."_

 _"He is of high status, Nadia, why shouldn't he sit up there?" Adalede replied, glancing at Frollo._

 _"Because it's a festival! He should be down here, talking to us, not up there." Nadia pouted._

 _"You there! Stop! Arrête-toi!"_

 _Both Nadia and Adalede looked back. The guard, who mounted a beautiful black horse and wore an iron helmet that covered his head and face, was pointing in the direction of a young boy, who anyone could see was a gypsy._

 _"Voleur!" As soon as the guard spoke the word, he wasn't the only one chasing the boy. Guards from nearby who'd been placed to keep an eye on the festival turned their horses, kicking them into a fast gallop._

 _"A thief," Adalede said loudly, though more to herself than anyone else._

 _Nadia struggled in Adalede's arms until the nanny finally let her down, setting her steadily on her feet. And, as soon as she was placed on the floor, little Nadia took off in a quick run. She wasn't very fast, not with her short legs, but she was sure she could have easily kept up with the guards that were chasing the gypsy boy._

 _"Nadia!" She heard Adalede screech._

 _Nadia didn't stop. She wasn't quite sure why she chased the guards, or more so the boy, but she knew that if the guards did catch him, then he'd be taken to the palace of justice, or as she knew it; Her home._

 _The palace itself had a dark, eerie exterior and was even more so on the inside. It seemed that her guardian lacked interest in bright, colourfully painted walls and instead chose to live in a depressingly-dark house. Even her own room was grey in colour, though she'd begged Adalede to help her decorate a little. But it wasn't the home itself that scared many; It was the dungeons. Thankfully, Nadia herself had never been down there, but at night she swore she could hear the screams, and it did not help that many children she ran into asked her if the rumours were true._

 _"Excusez moi," Nadia was struggling to keep up with the guards. From what she could guess, the boy ran very fast, and with the city being so crowded, it must have been hard for the guards to keep chasing him on horseback._

 _Soon, the guards stopped suddenly. They all gathered in a circle and stared down at whatever it was they surrounded._

 _Nadia pushed her way through citizens until finally, she reached the guards. She could faintly see through the gaps between the horses legs, and for once she thanked her short stature. In the middle of the guards, she saw the boy who'd been running. He stood there, dressed in the brightest shade of purple, grinning._

 _"Turn yourself in gitan," One of the guards demanded, spitting at the boys feet afterwards._

 _"It seems I am surrounded," the boy stated, turning. Nadia could visibly see his mouth move though no words came out. He seemed to be...counting?_

 _"Arrêtez-le!"_

 _As soon as the words left the guards' mouth, a large, blue puff of smoke went up into the air, clouding most of the guards and even Nadia herself. The smoke disappeared seconds after and when it did, the boy was gone, as though he'd disappeared with the smoke itself._

 _"Sorcier!" All guards began to shout and mutter. "Find him!"_

 _Nadia felt a shove against her left side and she let out a small 'oomph', turning as her body was forced back. And, as she turned, a flash of purple caught her eye, though it soon disappeared down a small alley._

 _"Find the boy!" The guards clattered, though none travelled down the alley Nadia had seen the boy sneak to._

 _She took a deep breath and lifted her skirts to her ankles, quickly making her way to the entrance of the alley, only to halt as soon as she reached it. Though it was day and the weather was lovely, the alley was dark and dank. She knew, should something happen to her down there, no one would find her, not for a while._

 _"Allons, Nadia, we must do this." She urged herself, taking another breath before she slowly entered the alleyway._

 _The alley was as she'd thought it would be. How she'd seen it from the entrance was how it was inside, dark, wet, and terrifyingly silent. Nadia could faintly hear the sounds of rats scuffling across the stone floor, desperately searching for a crumb or other means of food. She could also hear the faint sound of the Festival, apparently the recent theft hadn't halted the festivities, and Nadia knew that Adalede was probably near fainting right now._

 _"Garçon?" She called out, hoping someone would reply. "I won't hurt you, the guards have gone."_

 _"And why should I believe the gypsy killer's daughter?" A male voice snapped back in reply. Nadia looked around and found that she couldn't see him, but he could probably see her._

 _Nadia sighed and said, "You shouldn't, but if it changes your view of me I am not his daughter."_

 _The sound of a puddle splashing echoed through the alley and Nadia could feel drops of water on her ankles. She swiftly turned, only to jump back as she realised just how close the older boy was._

 _"So, who are you?" He asked, clearly distrusting of her. Though Nadia couldn't blame him completely, it seemed no one really liked the Gypsies, except on the day of the Festival._

 _"N-Nadia," She stuttered, quickly curtsying as she remembered what Adalede had taught her. "And you are?"_

 _"Clopin." He replied, with some hesitation._

 _Nadia smiled and nodded in satisfaction, subtly taking in the boys features. He was older than her, that much she could tell, maybe in his adolescence. And, like many gypsies she'd seen, he wore bright, coloured clothing, and a strange looking hat that seemed too big for his head. His nose, she noted, was a little longer than others she'd seen and his raven hair fell straight to his shoulders._

 _"Are you done, Mademoiselle?" He asked, feigning annoyance. Nadia blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. She'd have thought him insulted, if it wasn't for the small grin on his face._

 _"What did you steal?" She asked._

 _The boy, Clopin, chuckled humourlessly and replied, "Nothing, I took nothing."_

 _Nadia remained unconvinced. "You can tell me, you know, I won't tell the-"_

 _"Just like a riche, always assuming us gitans are stealing." He spat._

 _"I'm not assuming, just tell me true, did you steal?" Nadia persisted, lowering her tone._

 _"Non, I did not!" Clopin exclaimed._

 _"What were you supposed to have stolen?" She asked. Nadia wasn't sure if she believed him yet. While one half of her believed him, the other half told her that gypsies were thieves. But that half seemed to have the same voice as her guardian._

 _Clopin sighed and dug into his small satchel. Nadia could hear the jingling of chains and soon enough, he pulled something out. Clopin held out his hand and slowly opened it, revealing his treasure to Nadia._

 _"Beau," Nadia gasped. The item that Clopin supposedly stole was a beautiful, expensive looking, peacock pendant. The chain was silver, along with the bird itself, though multiple coloured gems were used as the patterns on it's feathers. Her belief in him was now long gone; How on earth did he afford it?_

 _"Pretty, non?" He grinned._

 _"How did you afford that?" Nadia asked, eyes wide with disbelief and awe._

 _Clopin averted his eyes and it was then that Nadia knew; He'd lied to her. "I...uh...well..."_

 _"You did steal it!" She shouted. Though at her loud words, the gypsy boy moved quickly, covering her mouth with his gloved hand._

 _"Shush fille, are you trying to get me killed?!" He silently exclaimed._

 _"Non, I am not, but you stole that." Nadia repeated, gesturing to the necklace he still held._

 _"You do not understand, petit, times are difficult for us Gypsies," he tried._

 _Nadia glared and snapped, "Do not call me little monsieur I am not that young, and you should return that which you have stolen."_

 _"Non," Clopin pouted childishly. "It is mine!"_

 _"It is not!"_

 _"Will you turn me in if I don't?" He asked, his eyebrows raised._

 _Nadia felt as though he were somewhat challenging her to go and call the guards. She had a feeling if she did, he'd be long gone by the time she returned. And though she was somewhat tempted to turn the thief in, she couldn't. If she did, and he was caught, it'd be his screams she heard at night._

 _"Non," Nadia admitted._

 _"Why?" He demanded._

 _"I know what happens to gypsies who are caught."_

 _Clopin nodded and looked back towards the entrance to the alley. He seemed to be thinking, of what Nadia wasn't sure._

 _"_ _There are guards everywhere," He noted worriedly._

 _"Oui, there are," Nadia muttered._

 _"I must leave now." He said, turning back to face her._

 _"You're not going to hand over the pendant?" She asked, flinching at how snobbish she sounded._

 _"Why would I give it away? It is a gift." Clopin grinned mischievously._

 _Nadia narrowed her eyes and asked, "For who?" In a split second, she felt something cold touch the back of her neck._

 _"Toi."_

 _"B-but-"_

 _"I will not take it back! You cannot return a gift, it is very rude." He interrupted, to Nadia's chagrin; She did not like being cut off._

 _"And what if someone thinks I've stolen it?" She asked, crossing her arms._

 _"Oh petit, you are the daughter of Claude Frollo, no one will question you!" Clopin reassured._

 _Nadia paused. "Why are you giving this to me?"_

 _"Anyone else would have called the gardes by now, but you, you have not. So, this is my gift to you." He said, giving her a low bow afterwards._

 _"There, down that alley!"_

 _Both Nadia and Clopin turned; The guards were coming._

 _"You should go," Nadia suggested. "I should be returning anyhow."_

 _"Oui, you should. Thank you for changing my mind mademoiselle." He moved passed her and Nadia looked back, eyebrows narrowed in confusion._

 _"Changing your mind about what?!" She called out as he climbed a stack of crates._

 _"About rich folk, you're not all bad."_

 _Nadia smiled and watched as he jumped over the fence._

 _"You! Girl!"_

 _"I'm sorry monsieur, I got lost." Nadia told him, trying as best as she could to seem as though she hadn't been having a discussion with a gypsy._

 _"You are Frollo's daughter." The guard muttered in realisation, while Nadia refrained from rolling her eyes; She was definitely NOT his daughter. "Come with us."_

 _Nadia nodded and trailed behind the guard, sparing one last glance behind her before tucking the pendant into her dress._

* * *

Author's Note;

Hope you liked it guys! Translations are underneath;

. Regarde - Look  
. Ma chère - My Dear  
. Arrête-toi - Stop  
. Voleur - Thief  
. Excusez moi - Excuse Me  
. Gitan - Gypsy  
. Arrêtez-le - Arrest Him  
. Sorcier - Witch  
. Allons - Come on  
. Garçon - Boy  
. Mademoiselle - Miss  
. Riche - Rich Person  
. Gitans - Gypsies  
. Non - No  
. Beau - Beautiful  
. Fille - Girl  
. Petit - Little One  
. Monsieur - Sir  
. Oui - Yes  
. Toi - You


	3. Chapter III

Quick Author's Note:

Hi readers! Another thanks to the person who reviewed! And also, the rest of the story will be in normal font now since it's where all the main bits happen.

Again, French-to-English translations will be at the end of the chapter.

Please Review, Favourite, and Follow if you like the story. Thanks!

* * *

~...Chapter III...~  
~...Fourteen Years Later...~  


Nadia stared at her reflection in the mirror, fidgeting slightly as Harrietta tightened the strings of her corset. She wished Adalede was the one helping her get ready, she'd have been much more gentle with her movements.

It had been five years since Adalene passed, but the pain Nadia felt still hadn't disappeared. She knew the 'nanny' was getting old, but she didn't realise the seriousness of the woman's situation. Nadia still didn't really understand how she'd passed, her father had told her it had just been Adalede's 'time', but Nadia refused to accept that answer. Adalede, despite having a little trouble moving about, had insisted many times that she'd be fit enough for work, and until her disappearance she had been. Nadia remembered the day Adalene hadn't showed up, she'd expected her father to be furious, since Nadia had been due for a morning lesson that day, but he hadn't been angry, not even a little bit. It confused Nadia, how he was so indifferent to Adalede's absence, and to this day it still had her mind reeling. Adalede had many children, even more grandchildren, and she could have sent one to let them know she was sick, even a note would have sufficed; But there was nothing.

"Have you though about cutting down your meals?" Harrietta asked, taking a breath. It seemed she was struggling to tighten the corset.

"I'm sorry?" Nadia muttered, looking at the woman over her shoulder.

Harrietta sighed and said, "I'm afraid I can't tighten it as much as I did before. Have you been eating more than required?"

Nadia didn't reply and instead turned back to the mirror. She didn't hate her new 'nanny', though she didn't like her either. Harrietta had been with her for only five years. There had been a strict choosing process, which her guardian, Frollo, had set up himself. From what she'd heard, there had been many women eager to get the job, and Nadia had a small feeling her guardians status and wealth encouraged it.

Harrietta was the woman chosen, and on their first meeting Nadia knew she would never be as kind and helpful as Adalede. Where Adalede had had a kind shine to her eyes, Harrietta's showed nothing, as though she were indifferent to anything and everything. She wouldn't ask Nadia how she was, or what she would like to do that day, she would demand her to wake and bathe, and she'd already planned out their day. Harrietta's hair, which was always pulled back into a high, tight form of bun, was a dark brown, though with her age it now had streaks of grey. She was thin and a little bony, but had a lot of strength in those aging muscles. Nadia had learned that the hard way, earning purple, almost blue, fingerprint bruises around her small wrists.

There was a light knock on the door and both women turned. Nadia's guardian, Lord Frollo, walked in, looking solemn as ever.

"Good morning," He greeted, though his voice sounded anything but cheerful.

"Good morning, sir." Nadia returned, while Harrietta curtsied, her head bowed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I would like to remind you that we are to attend the Festival this afternoon."

"Of course, I'd almost forgotten." It was a lie. Every year she waited patiently for the festival, and every year her heart pounded at the thought of attending.

Frollo scoffed bitterly. "It is impossible to forget! Those damned gypsies, taking over our beautiful city. Thank the Lord it is only for one day."

"Yes, sir, thank the Lord," Nadia muttered, glancing down at the ground.

"Well, I'll let you carry on, pardon the intrusion. I will see you later on. Do not be late."

As soon as Frollo left the room, closing the door behind him, Nadia felt a small sigh of relief build it's way up. Whenever he was around her, she became uncomfortable and on guard, ready to run, or fight should the situation require it; But she didn't know why. Frollo had raised her, clothed her, given her a good education and taken her in after she'd been abandoned at Notre Dame by her mother. So why did she feel so strange when he was around?

"How do you feel about the Festival, Harrietta?" She asked, partly interested. Though there was another part of her that couldn't care less what Harrietta thought about it.

"Much as your Lord Frollo does, Nadia. We close our churches, our schools, and for what? So the gypsies can trick the citizens of Paris into drinking and whoring for twenty-four hours? It is disgusting." The nanny spat, retrieving Nadia's skirt from the bed.

"Are they all so terrible?" Nadia asked. It hadn't meant to be a question, she felt as though she was questioning herself more so than Harrietta, though the woman answered none the less.

"Yes, Nadia, they are. Gypsies are all the same. They thieve, they corrupt, they twist and bend the minds of innocent people..."

As Harrietta trailed off into a very long, and boring rant, Nadia fell into her own thoughts. Over the years, Frollo had forced his ways onto her. She couldn't count the many times he'd attempted to wash her brain with his hideous ideas and plans. According to him, the gypsies were sinners, they were people who stole and murdered. He even took her to the dungeons of the Palace, a place so dark and evil the very mention of it struck fear into Nadia's heart. The things she'd seen, no woman, child, or even a man should have to see. The terrible things they did to the gypsies...well, they'd stay in her mind till the day she passed.

"...don't you agree?"

"What? Oh! Yes, of course." Nadia uttered, waving a hand absentmindedly. She heard Harrietta lightly 'tut' but she didn't care.

"You're all done. I'll see you in the breakfast room in five minutes." Harrietta stated, soon leaving the room. Much to Nadia's relief.

Nadia moved as soon as Harrietta had gone. She rushed over to her bed and gently lifted the mattress, moving her hand about at a fast pace, desperately searching.

"There you are," She smiled.

Nadia adjusted her bed and stood straight, looking down at her open hand and the jewel it held. The peacock pendant was faded, but still as beautiful as the first day it had been given to her. She turned and clicked the clasp together, immediately tucking the peacock into the front of her dress.

"There, perfect."

~...~...~...~...~

"Oh, how I wish to be back at the palace," Harrietta muttered, inspecting the Festival from her side of the carriage.

"Don't be so bitter, Harrietta." Nadia told her, looking through her own window. "It's beautiful."

Back when Adalede was alive, and her nanny, she'd been allowed to walk through the feast. Nadia sighed, falling into her memories of laughter, bright colours, and a lot of running on her part. She remembered the mouth-watering smell from the bakers, the fabric sellers attempting to convince Adalede to buy from their store, even the way Adalede used to shout her name; But now things were different. Now she was forced to ride in the carriage, having been told by her guardian and Harrietta that she was of high status, and should not be mingling with peasants. Nadia was no longer allowed to watch the Festival from the crowd, now she was forced to sit in the very box she loathed.

"We're nearly there." Harrietta said, looking as though she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Wonderful," Nadia replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't be so ungrateful Nadia. You should be overjoyed, your guardian must be very proud of you to let you sit next to him at the Festival." The nanny snapped.

Nadia laughed humourlessly, "Overjoyed? He makes me sit up there, isolated from _everyone,_ I stick it out more than the gypsies!"

"Nadia," Harrietta hissed, "watch your tongue. If Frollo heard you speak this way-"

"What?" Nadia interrupted. "What would he do? There is nothing that man could do to me that he hasn't done already."

"He's never hurt you," Harrietta pointed out.

"You think physical pain is the only thing that can alter someone? The things I've seen, Harrietta..." Nadia paused, lightly shaking her head, as though she were shaking away the memories. "Even you would tremble."

Before Harrietta could insinuate anything else, the carriage stopped. And, to Nadia's relief, it also ended their conversation.

"We're here!" The man driving the carriage shouted back to them.

"Time for the festival." Harrietta muttered, pushing open the carriage door.

Nadia nodded and climbed out behind her nanny, smiling as the bright colours and musical notes hit her.

"I suppose it is."


	4. Chapter IV

Quick Author's Note;

Hi guys, me again! Just wanted to give another big 'THANK-YOU' to you who've reviewed so far, it means so much that you enjoy my story.

Once again, if there is any French in this chapter the translations will be, once again, at the end of the chapter. Also, the singing parts will be in Italics.

Please Review, Favourite, or Follow if you enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

~...Chapter IV...~

Nadia sat in the chair that had been placed out for her, glancing to her left, where her guardian was supposed to have been sitting.

The festival hadn't completely started yet, but Nadia could hear the drums begin to sound, letting her and everyone else know that it was about to begin. However, her guardian had yet to show, and Nadia found it almost amusing. For a man who spent the majority of her life letting her know that punctuality was of the utmost importance, he had a small habit of showing up late. But Nadia had to remind herself; He loathed the Festival. So she knew that if given the chance to miss most of it, he'd take it in a heartbeat.

 _"Come one. Come all..."_

The small crowd parted and a group of men, or women, slowly strolled in, wearing long black cloaks that hid most of their faces.

 _"Leave your looms and milking stools. Coop the hens and pen the mules."_

Nadia let a small smile grace her face, but quickly contained her emotions as Harrietta looked down at her. Unfortunately, the nanny was always very close to Nadia's side, and she rarely left her alone. Nadia had a small feeling that Harrietta had heard of the mischievous child she'd once been, and did not want to endure what she had put Adalede through. And, should Nadia leave Harrietta's side, then her guardian would be informed immediately, and she'd be forced to go down into the dungeons; It'd become a regular punishment since she'd had her eleventh birthday.

 _"Come one. Come all! Close the churches and the schools, it's the day for breaking rules."_

"Where is my tuteur?" Nadia whispered to Harrietta, though she kept her gaze straight ahead.

"I'm not sure," Harrietta whispered back, seeming just as confused as Nadia.

 _"Come and join the Feast of-"_

 _"Fools!"_

A tall, thin man, dressed in a jesters costume, slid out from the robe of one man on his knees, laughing as the crowd threw confetti.

"And so it begins." Harrietta muttered in irritation.

Nadia rolled her eyes, opting to ignore her nanny's bitter words and enjoy the festival.

As soon as the jester appeared, the Feast was set in motion. The troupe began to play faster, cheerful music, while many of the citizens danced or sang. And, from her seat, Nadia watched forlornly as many enjoyed themselves, longing to be down there with them as she once had.

 _"Once a year, we throw a party here in town. Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down."_

Nadia smiled and, once again, she let her mind wander. She travelled back, back when she was only a young girl, back when she'd enjoyed her life; Back when she'd first spoken to a gypsy.

Since that day, she hadn't been allowed to enjoy the Festival as she once had. Once she'd gone back to Adalede that day, she'd found, to her misfortune, that the nanny had informed Frollo of her disappearance. Adalede hadn't ever spoken to Frollo of Nadia's wandering, so for her to do so she must have been terribly worried. And, since that day, Frollo had forced Adalede to reign her in. No longer was Nadia allowed out to the Festival with her nanny alone, she'd been sent out with two or three guards, just to make sure she didn't run off. Frollo had been terrible angry and disappointed with her, though Nadia then couldn't care less. She'd been having fun, something many young girls her age had been permitted to do. She hadn't been allowed to attend another festival afterwards for five years, a punishment for her 'reckless' behaviour. Nadia had longed to see the gypsy boy once more, to see if he'd gotten away safely, but she never saw him again.

That very day had changed her. Frollo could push and force his views onto her as much as he liked, but it would never turn her mind against the gypsies. He could say that they were all murderers, thieves, and sinners...it wouldn't do anything. She'd met a gypsy, and though he had been a thief, he hadn't attempted to corrupt her in any way. He hadn't hurt her, hadn't stolen from her, he'd given her a gift. A _stolen_ gift, but a gift none the less.

"Your guardian is here." Harrietta informed.

Nadia turned her head and saw a familiar carriage enter the festival. It soon stopped, and a guard opened the carriage door for her guardian, who climbed out and joined her in the box. She visibly saw people cowering away from them and she silently sighed.

"Nice of you to join us." Nadia greeted, a little sarcasm to her tone.

"Don't patronize me, girl, I had matters to tend to." Frollo snapped in reply.

 _"Come one. Come all!"_

Both Nadia and her guardian jumped as the jester appeared between their seats. He put one arm around Frollo's shoulders and continued his dramatic singing.

 _"Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the mystery and romance."_

He then turned to Nadia and smiled mischievously.

At first she was nervous, jesters weren't known for their kind acts, they enjoyed taunting and making others seem like fools. At least, that had been what the last jester had done. This one was new. She hadn't attended the festival the year previous, nor the year before that. Frollo had been adamant that she remain back at the Palace of Justice, and she'd had to keep up the pretence. She couldn't ask him to attend the festival, as far as her guardian knew she hated gypsies as much as he did, and Nadia was determined to keep it that way.

Her fears were replaced with relief when the jester, whom she suddenly realised looked very familiar, pulled a small flower from behind his back and offered it to her. She smiled and gratefully took the rose, watching as the jester disappeared down into the crowd.

 _"Come one. Come all. See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance!"_

The jester now stood a small distance away from them, looking down at the citizens from a large stage.

 _"Dance la Esmeralda, dance!"_

He threw what appeared to be red powder at the ground, and in a large cloud of smoke, the jester was replaced with a beautiful, albeit scantily clad, gypsy girl.

Nadia watched as the girl swayed and moved in ways only she could dream of. She glanced sideways at her guardian, who's eyes were now narrowed in either disgust or judgement.

"Look at that disgusting display." He spat.

Nadia looked to see who her guardian spoke to, and found a light-haired, large man sat stop a horse. He was closest to her father's side and wore gold armour, unlike the other guards who wore grey.

"Yes sir." The guard replied, clearly entranced by the gypsy girl.

The woman danced her way off the stage and onto the small stand Nadia, her guardian, and Harrietta occupied. She wrapped a silk, purple scarf around Frollo's neck and drew him closer, as though she were about to kiss him. However, the woman instead pushed down Frollo's hat and turned, returning to her own stage.

Nadia spared a glance at her guardian, who, as expected, was enraged. But Nadia had seen the look on his face as the gypsy moved closer, and she now knew that he could judge no one. Because as every other man in the court, he'd been taken with the gypsy also. The only thing that worried Nadia was how he'd react to this new-found 'attraction'.

 _"Here it is, what you've all been waiting for."_

The gypsy girl had now disappeared, and the jester once again occupied the stage. Nadia took this time to inspect the new jester. He seemed familiar. The grin, the facial features, the eyes; Everything. If only she could remember.

 _"Here it is, you know exactly what's in store. Now's the time we laugh until our side's get sore. Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"_

While Nadia enjoyed the festival more than anything, she couldn't help but enjoy this part a little less. It was a chance for the citizens to pick at unattractive people and put them on a pedestal. And while she knew that the participants were willing and eager to be crowned the next King, or Queen, of fools, she couldn't find it in herself to enjoy it.

"You all remember last years King?!" The jester exclaimed.

A few people in the crowd held up a chair occupying the previous 'King of Fools'. He was an overly large man, with a large nose and small moles. He waved to the crowd and hiccupped repeatedly. Clearly he'd had too much to drink.

 _"So make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing. For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!"_

"Would you like to leave, Nadia?" Harrietta asked, slightly hopeful.

"No, Harrietta, it's fine." Nadia replied, lightly waving a hand.

 _"Be the King of Topsy-turvy day!"_

There were seven men in line, hoping to become the King of Fools. However, the gypsy dancer pulled off their masks, and one by one they were booed from the stage and kicked down into the crowd by a small, white goat.

Soon enough, the gypsy girl reached the last man. But unlike the others, his hideous mask did not come off, and it was then that Nadia and the rest of Paris realised the horrific truth; It was his face.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" A citizen exclaimed.

From the corner of her eye, Nadia saw Frollo tense and learn forward.

"He's hideous." Harrietta spat from beside her.

"He...he..." Nadia trailed off as she stared at the man.

The images in her mind hit her in an instant. She saw the tips of Notre Dame from a far distance. She felt a boat sway back and forth. She heard the cries of a small baby.

 _'Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry.'_

The singing. Her mothers voice.

"Harrietta, take Nadia to the Palace. Now!" Frollo demanded.

"Come, Nadia." Harrietta urged, taking Nadia's hand and pulling her to her feet.

Nadia didn't speak; She couldn't. And while she couldn't remember ever seeing the strange-looking man, she couldn't shake the face away from her thoughts.

"Hurry!"

Nadia finally tore her eyes away and turned, letting Harrietta drag her into the carriage and take her back to the palace.

* * *

Author's Note;

Translations:

. Tuteur - Guardian.


End file.
